Puppy Love
by tenamanda1988
Summary: AU fluff with Sparda and Eva. While Sparda's at work Eva brings home some fun little suprises :3


Before you read, this is completely AU, no demons/magic/supernatural stuff etc. This is, for all purposes, set in our world as we know it. XD

----

Eva rarely felt nervous, she didn't know why she did now. She had certainly always been impulsive, he knew that. But maybe it was just the nature of what she had done this time that worried her as to his reaction.

She clenched her fist and told herself to stop being silly, he was her wonderful husband and he loved her. He wouldn't mind this at all!

Eva had been married now for five years. Born to a small family in New Jersey she had moved at the age of nineteen to study abroad in Europe, namely Italy, and it was there during her second year of study she had met Sparda.

Any outsider would have seen the seemingly quiet Italian businessman and the fiery American woman as a complete mismatch. But somehow after a few dysfunctional meetings they had come to find that they liked each other's company immensely. Sharing a love for great literature and that of adrenaline inducing sports they soon got on like a house on fire.

They certainly made an odd couple, her with her Caucasian good looks and unfashionably long blonde hair and he like an albino, platinum blonde and icy blue eyes.

Their romance had been quick, by the time her studies came to an end he had proposed and flying back to America they were married in front of her family and friends. Settling in a large house in the middle of the countryside, enough to be private yet close enough to gain every necessity. And for him to commute to work each day. Luckily his business had branches all over the world and he hadn't voiced a single complaint about staying in the States.

Their lives had been perfect then, and as these things usually went they soon wanted to have children. Eva had never before imagined herself as a mother, but with Sparda she'd realised she couldn't wait to have his children.

Unfortunately, after a year of trying she remained distinctly non-pregnant.

A visit to the doctors proved she was in fact infertile. For weeks after she'd been depressed, feeling inadequate, a failure for not being able to give her husband the children they had desired. He'd remained by her side, fervently telling her it wasn't her fault, and that they would be fine until she cheered up.

Every option had been discussed since then. Adoption, surrogacy, an egg donor. But in the end none had felt right, both she and Sparda felt that if those children weren't wholly theirs then it just wouldn't be right.

Today however she'd done something, that for her anyway, could fill that gap in their lives. It had been completely spur of the moment, she'd stopped her car, walked over and before she'd known what she was doing she'd handed over her money and brought her precious new treasures home.

She jumped from her contemplations as she heard a car approaching from outside and the sound of a door shutting after the engine had died. Okay, here he was. She gently shushed the excited darlings and stood up, brushing down the front of her shirt and trousers from nervous habit before going to meet him at the door.

He grinned delightedly when he saw her, "Eva, how are-"

She didn't give him chance to finish, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Never mind that dear, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Sparda echoed, caught off guard by this sudden break from the norm.

She nodded, only giving him the time to put down his briefcase before pulling him along after her, her hand tight on the lapel of his purple suit.

He didn't protest the rough treatment, just following with one of his good humoured smiles upon his face.

"Aren't they adorable?" She looked at him hopefully as they came upon the surprise itself, contained within a small children's playpen they had spontaneously bought once when they ahd first started trying.

Two sets of ice blue eyes looked at him inquisitively and at first Sparda himself completely lost for words.

"Eva I…" There was a sharp yip and he found him lips forming a slight smile at the two white Siberian husky puppies, one of whom was now trying to worm his way through the gaps of the pen to get to Eva.

Eva grinned triumphantly when she saw him smile, knowing she'd already won half the battle before it even started. She knelt down to unfasten the gate, "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, but it was just a spur of the moment thing! I drove past that old farmhouse today and there they were. And oh Sparda, it was like they just called out to me!"

He sat down slowly next to her, watching cautiously as the first puppy gambolled out merrily, tongue lolling as he jumped and licked at Eva's face before wriggling delightedly under her hands, tail a blur of movement as she tickled his fluffy belly.

"Eva are you sure you want to keep them? A dog, let alone two, is a lot of responsibility and-"

"No more so than children would be." she said breezily, giggling as the pup rolled over and over in delight. "The poor things were tied up to a post in the rain by that brutish man, I couldn't stand to leave them in his care any longer."

He sighed and watched the second one, slightly more hesitant than his brother. Sparda clicked his tongue and held his hand out, "Here boy…" he said gently, watching as how at first the pup inched closer, then at a seemingly encouraging yap from his twin trotted forwards to sniff at the offered hand.

Sparda gently scratched at the soft little ears, pleased by the slow wagging of the pups tail. "Perhaps we should call animal control on that man, I have seen him being rough towards that bitch of his before."

"Already done." Eva said with a wicked grin. "I imagine that money I gave him will have to be spent on the fine." She lifted her pup up and rubbed her nose along his, getting licked almost continually for it. "Won't he? Yesh he will precious. That nasty man's gonna get what's coming to him, just because your daddy might be a wolf-"

"A wolf?!" Sparda looked at her slightly alarmed.

"Oh he said his dog got free and disappeared into the woods for a few days and he saw some wolf hanging about. Not that that matters does it dear?" She gave him a hard look.

"Oh no, not at all dear." He nodded quickly not wanting to be caught disagreeing about this, when Eva fell in love with something trying to argue with her was like arguing with a runaway train. The pup he was stroking meanwhile clambered his way onto his lap and snuggling closer. Half wolf puppies? He looked down at the one in his lap, there certainly did seem to be something a little feral about them. A lankiness beyond that of a normal husky and a sharpness about their features.

"So you don't mind me keeping them?" Eva smiled silkily at him.

Sparda sighed, looking into the pup on his lap who seemed to have firmly decided his place was with Sparda. "No dear, not at all." he smiled warmly. Well, they were adorable after all.

She put down her puppy, who immediately ran over to bark insistently at his brother, and after receiving no acknowledgement decided to set about chewing on Sparda's fine leather shoes. Sparda didn't mind too much though as Eva chose that moment to yank him over by his collar and give him a long, deep kiss.

"Mm…" he managed after the sparks faded. "So, have you decided what to call them yet?"

"You should know that silly, we decided on them years ago." She rubbed the back of the energetic pup, leaning her head happily on her husbands shoulder.

Sparda chuckled, twitching his foot to dislodge the pup whilst his brother yawned happily. The names they had picked for their children years ago.

"Dante, and Vergil."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was… random. I got the idea this evening whilst watching a programme called Dog Borstal (misbehaving dogs being taught manners DMC somehow). So yeah, cute AU fluff. No matter what the universe, the family comes to be XD

And yes, Sparda is owned by his wife.

And thanks very much to Darkiepunk! My new beta reader for checking this through for me :3


End file.
